


The Games Begin (2)

by meganramirez



Series: Cupid's Palace [3]
Category: Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, supernatural/heroes of olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they can't get out. But Dean isn't the type to give up easily. How will this deal happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games Begin (2)

Sam  
Damn, these kids are smart. They figured out what the hell was wrong in this situation faster than Sam could. They definitely weren't normal kids. And what was with the orange shirts. Camp Half Blood. What was that? Some summer camp where kids can find out the dilemma of a situation in ten seconds? Sam watched Nico (damn, that kid was fuh-reaky!) state what happened, and the brothers figured out what was up with the missing people. Sam turned to Dean, who was sighing. How could Dean, Dean of all people, turn down a beer? Oh, shit...Athena's warning. Temptation will have him fall.  
"Okay. How about this?" Dean said and Cupid turned to him, "If we find our own way out of this house, you let us and the people go. If not, we're your slaves and your bow never gets found."  
Cupid scratched his chin and considered the pros and cons. Sam could basically hear the gears turning in his head. After five minutes of "hmm's" and "uh-huh's", Cupidnstood up and turned into the size of a normal human and appeared in front of the group.  
"I have a maze here that leads to the outside. If you don't get out by dawn tomorrow with the servants..." Cupid smiled evily (though with those red eyes, everything about him seemed evil) to get the point across. He snapped his fingers, and a bunch of people appeared. All wearing chitons or togas based on gender. The girl with the short blonde hair was there. There was also a brunette, a red head and two guys. One with black hair, and the other was an elder man who was nearly bald. The blonde girl looked around and her eyes settled on Sam. Oh crap, Sam thought, We needed a complicated true love at first sight moment.  
"Servants. These six people have decided to wager for your freedom. You will go with them," Cupid snapped his fingers again and they went into modern clothing, which consisted of shorts and either tank tops or t-shirts, "Good luck, and may the gods be with you."  
Cupid snapped one last time and they all fell into a dark abyss.


End file.
